


Need me or don't, I just wanna be held

by Fanfiction_King



Series: Nekoma 1.0 [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bisexual Miya Atsumu, Dai's an ass, Emiko is a short queen, F/M, Got some fluff for yall, Happy birthday Trixie, Miya & Fujiwara family time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_King/pseuds/Fanfiction_King
Summary: The Miya twins let their significant others know how they're feeling. ft Mamoru
Relationships: Fujiwara Daisuke/Miya Osamu, Fujiwara Emiko/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu/Original Female Character(s), Miya Osamu/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Nekoma 1.0 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890745
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Need me or don't, I just wanna be held

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trixie (trixie_moon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixie_moon/gifts).



> Happy birthday Trixie, I love you and thank you for being the best co-author i could ever ask for!! <3
> 
> inspiration (kinda)- Needy by Ariana Grande

Being in a long distance relationship was hard, no doubt about it. Astumu hated how he could only see Emi through his damned phone screen. Well, It was that or wait the four weeks to go visit Tokyo - and even then that was never a guarantee because of their schedules!  
Osamu wasn’t much different, but he had the patience of a saint (at least for Daisuke) and a low maintenance partner. 

“You can be way too needy, ‘Tsumu.” Osamu said over the phone during their daily phone call. “Ya don’t need to be harpin’ on Emi every damn second,” the statement made Atsumu sigh, even if it was true. “Fine, Fine you’re right I’m a little messed up right now, I’ll get over it though.” That was a lie, and Osamu knew it too, but it wouldn’t really matter. They’d both be in Tokyo with Moru in a few days’ time.  
“Yer passionate but ya don’t give no fucks, as Mams would put it.” the saying made Astumu smile a bit, it was a good way to describe him. “Yeah and it’s hard to please me too,” the blonde wished he could’ve had this conversation face-to-to with his younger twin, but he knew their parents would throw a massive fit about him seeing that ‘no good brat’. 

He missed his brother, and he missed his girlfriend... But Astumu could survive a few more days, right? 

\-----

After weeks of waiting, the Miya twins were back in Tokyo along with Mamoru, who was there on business. “I’ll have Amano-san drive the two of you over to the Fujiwara home.” the older offered as he stepped out of the black SUV - The window was cracked so the pair could still see their cousin. “If you two need a ride or anything, just text me and I’ll get everything situated. I may be in a meeting for the rest of the day, but I’m here if there’s an emergency and Amano can help as well.” Mamoru flicked out his sunglasses and smirked.  
‘Always the drama king’ they both thought as Moru finished saying his piece and waving them goodbye. It’d be good to finally rest after the long trip. 

The car ride was quite enough, the rumble of the road and the sound of other cars lulling Osamu to sleep. “Should we call and say we’re almost there?” Atsumu asked just as Osamu’s eyes finally closed, “I don’t know, ya dumbass. I thought you wanted it to be a surprise and all that,” the grey-haired male snarked back since his dumb brother ruined his almost nap. “Shut up! You liked the idea of it being a surprise too!” Atsumu barked. “Then ya should’t have opened yer dumb mouth if that was already the plan! Now let me sleep,” 

“Now let me sleep,” the blonde mocked as ‘Samu turned back over. “Damnit ‘Tsumu what are ya, five!?” Osamu scoffed, “I’m not five, ya jerk!” the older twin fought back. “Then stop acting like it! Emi doesn’t need a man child for a boyfriend!”  
That led to a thick tension now covering the car’s atmosphere, both of the Miya twins ignoring each other. 

It was probably better like this. In a way, the silence was almost too loud.  
\---- 

The trip lasted about another 45 minutes, with Astumu texting people and Osamu choosing to sleep more. They had both been anxious, but now that they were so close to being by their Loves’ side, most of the nerves had settled.  
“Do ya think they’re as excited as we are?” Atsumu asked as Osamu started waking up again, “I don’t know. Hope so,” was the youngers response. It was fitting though, Dai had never been the most excitable person; though the glasses clad male was much more emotional than he let on. “‘M sure Emi’s excited though, probably Hana-san too if she’s home.” Atsumu nodded in agreement. That was the most logical answer. 

Now, after hours of being in the car, they had finally pulled up to the Fujiwara residents. Thank god for that too, cuz if they had to be together much longer only one twin was gonna get out of that car conscious. 

\----

“Did you hear that?” Emi asked, walking into Dai’s room. “HEAR WHAT?!” Dai yelled over the music coming from his headphones, “Clearly not, thanks though Bubs.” she patted his shoulder and he gave her a thumbs up in return. Of course he had been doing next week's homework all in one load, show off.  
Their parents had still been at work... So that car could’ve only been one thing. So just to make sure Emi peaked out the window, only to see the figures of the one and only Miya twins bickering while getting out of the car. 

“ATSUMU!!!” Emi screamed, running down through the living room and to the entryway. “WHA- OH THEY’RE HERE!” Daisuke joined her quickly, skipping most of the steps. 

The fraternal set of twins raced out to the gravel where their boyfriends stood, unloading their luggage. “YOU TWO FINALLY GOT HERE!” Emiko screamed as she lept onto Atsumu, who almost dropped her. “FUCK- Babe, you can’t just do that! I could’ve dropped you!”  
“But’cha didn’t!” The brunette got down and settled for attaching herself to Atsumu’s side instead. “He almost did though, you’re both being dumb.” Dai had made his way over to stand next to Osamu, “Could’ve waited to be all touchy once they settled down inside,” 

Dai’s better than thou attitude was pissing Emi off, and she was gonna make that known. “Well, just because you have the emotional range of a teaspoon, doesn’t mean that I can’t love my boyfriend how I want!” she stuck her tongue out at Daisuke, who huffed in response. “Always the child, even if you are older. Honestly, I think Mom and Dad are just lying to us to make you happy,”

“GAH! Just shut up, Dai! You make people’s brains hurt with your dumb words!” With that everyone fell into a fit of laughter, leaving only Dai, who was unamused. He stalked away with his boyfriend’s things to put up in his room. “He’s as lively as ever,” commented Atsumu, “Eh- he’s just trying to show off cuz you two are here now.” Emi replied. 

“Aww, that’s kinda cute that he want’s so show off for ‘Samu,” To  
bad they were all gonna act like that during the trip. If there was one thing to know about the four of them, it was that everything was a competition.


End file.
